1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication systems, and particularly to a cognitive radio antenna assembly that includes an ultra-wide band sensing antenna and reconfigurable multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antennas and is operable in multiple bands between 700 MHz and 3 GHz.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern wireless communications, the exponential growth of wireless services results in an increasing demand of the data rate requirements and reliability of data. These services can include high quality audio/video calls, online video streaming, video conferencing and online gaming, for example. These services can require wide bandwidth operation or covering operation across several frequency bands. This resulted in efforts to make efficient utilization of the available spectrum via sensing the available unused or underutilized bands.
Overcoming the inefficient and highly underutilized spectrum resources has led to the concept of cognitive radio (CR). CR systems are based on the structural design of software-defined radio (SDR) intended to enhance the spectrum utilization efficiency by interacting with the operating environment. A CR-based system should be aware of its environment by sensing the spectrum usage, and should also have the capability to switch over the operating points among different unoccupied frequency bands. CR-based systems may cover various features, including sensing spectrum of nearby devices switching between different frequency bands, and power level adjustment of transmitting antennas.
The front end of a CR can include two antennas, one being an ultra-wide band (UWB) sensing antenna and the other being a reconfigurable communication antenna. The UWB antenna can be used to sense the entire spectrum of interest, while the reconfigurable antenna can be used to dynamically change the basic radiating characteristic of the antenna system to utilize the available bandwidth.
Reconfigurable antennas are able to change their operating fundamental characteristics, i.e., resonance frequency, radiation pattern, polarization, and impedance bandwidth. A frequency reconfigurable antenna is a component of CR platforms. A feature of such an antenna is its switching across several frequency bands by activating different radiating parts of the same antenna. CR-based systems are capable of switching the frequency bands of single frequency reconfigurable antennas over different bands to efficiently and inclusively utilize the idle spectrum.
The high date rate requirement due to continuous escalation in wireless handheld device services can be accomplished by employing reconfigurable MIMO antenna systems. MIMO antenna systems are adopted to increase the wireless channel capacity and reliability of data requirements. A key feature of a MIMO antenna system is its ability to multiply data throughput with enhanced data reliability using the available bandwidth, which results in improved spectral efficiency.
To achieve the desired characteristics of reconfigurability and desired performance of MIMO antenna systems, several challenges need to be overcome to accomplish these tasks. These issues include the size of the antennas for low frequency bands, high isolation that is needed between closely spaced antennas, and control circuitry that is needed to be embedded within the given antenna size to achieve the desired reconfiguration. Moreover, the performance of the MIMO system degrades significantly for closely spaced antennas due to high mutual coupling. Additionally, a CR system requires an UWB sensing antenna to scan the wide frequency band. The design of the sensing antenna with the strict dimensions of a mobile terminal size can be a challenging job, as the sensing antenna is required to cover lower frequency bands as well.
Thus, a cognitive radio antenna assembly solving the aforementioned problems is desired.